Un giro inesperado
by Menomy
Summary: Sesshomaru va a la aldea a ver a Rin después de 10 años, pero Rin tiene mucho rencor... tanto que rechazará la propuesta de Sesshomaru de ir a su palacio y recurrirá a la venganza haciendo que Sesshomaru entre en un juego de celos, despecho, ira y... amor del que nadie se librará...ni siquiera Kohaku que será la principal herramienta de Rin... y es asi como se da el giro inesperado
1. Melancolia

_**Capítulo 1:**__** Melancolía**_

Era tarde, la luna ya amenazaba con salir, los ambientes de aquel lugar eran normales pero con un ligero aire de tristeza y melancolía. Los pájaros volaban tranquilamente, posiblemente dirigiéndose a su pequeño nido a descansar. Ella se encontraba como siempre, en la entrada del pueblo mirando hacia el vacío. De pronto alguien se acercó y le dijo en un tono muy familiar:

-¡Rin! Vamos que ya casi es noche

-¡Ah!.. Oh es cierto... perdón Kohaku, estaba pensando…

-No me digas… otra vez…

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza para luego correr a abrazar a su amigo y llorar sus penas… Habían pasado diez años desde que Sesshomaru había ido a visitar el pueblo por última vez, dejándole como regalo un Kimono nuevo para después desaparecer repentinamente sin que nadie, ni siquiera su medio hermano Inuyasha volviera a saber de él. Desde que él desapareció Rin iba cada día a la misma hora a la puerta del pueblo esperando, inútilmente, encontrarlo allí… Cuando Kohaku sintió que Rin dejó de llorar la alejó un poco para mirarla:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias Kohaku

Kohaku la miró con alegría y le dio un beso en la frente:

-Ahora vamos, deben estar preocupados por ti

-Sí, démonos prisa-y tomó a Kohaku de la mano para que se apresurara.

Corrieron hasta la casa de Kagome, donde se encontraban todos reunidos con un ambiente que mezclaba preocupación y tristeza. Inuyasha, al darse cuenta que llegaban gritó:

-¡Allí están esos dos irresponsables!

-Inuyasha déjalos, son jóvenes y saben cuidarse solos-dijo Sango con el rostro que reflejaba tristeza y preocupación-

-Si Inuyasha, además tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos en estos momentos- argumentó Miroku-

-¡Ya llegamos!- anunció Kohaku mientras entraba con Rin

-¡Ah chicos que bien!- dijo Kagome mientras salía de una habitación

-¿Cómo sigue la anciana Kaede?-pregunta Rin con un tono de preocupación

-Pues no ha mejorado mucho que digamos

-Hmm… entiendo… que lástima…

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel incidente en el pueblo pero las escenas de ese trágico día se repetían varias veces en la memoria de Rin.

**Flashback:**

Era tarde y, como siempre a esa hora se podía observar a Rin parada en la entrada del pueblo, esta vez era el turno de la anciana Kaede de ir a buscarla y sacarla de sus pensamientos:

-Rin, ya es tarde vamos a descansar…

-Si, enseguida voy anciana Kaede…

Rin se disponía a seguirla cuando se oyó un ruido en una casa del pueblo. La anciana y su joven aprendiz se dirigieron corriendo hacia el lugar, cuando estaban a punto de llegar la anciana pudo divisar que se trataba de un pequeño youkai que se había metido a la aldea pero igual no dejaba de ser un peligro:

-Mi niña, ve a buscar a Kohaku, dile que venga a enfrentar a este youkai- dijo la venerable Kaede dirigiéndose a Rin

-Enseguida lo llamare-

-Pero apresúrate, no podre mantenerlos ocupados mucho tiempo

Rin obedeció y fue corriendo hacia la casa de Kohaku:

-¡Kohaku! ¡Abre la puerta!- gritaba mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Rin? ¿Por qué todo ese escándalo?

-Un… youkai… en el pueblo…la anciana Kaede…-decía muy agitada por el cansancio de correr hasta allí y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.

-Rin cálmate-dijo Kohaku tratado de tranquilizarla-y dime… ¿Le pasó algo a la anciana Kaede?

-No… es decir… aun no… hay un youkai en el pueblo y ella está tratando de distraerlo

-Bien entonces vamos antes de que pase algo-

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la cabaña y encontraron que no solo era un demonio, también había unos bandidos, por lo cual Rin entró en pánico. Kohaku logró espantar a los bandidos pero tuvo que asesinar a uno que opuso resistencia y atacó a la anciana Kaede y que por poco logra atacarlo a él también.

Tres días después, Kohaku recibió un mandado de su trabajo como exterminador y se marcho por una semana. Rin quedó a cargo de los niños que ellos dos tenían a cargo para enseñar las técnicas básicas de defensa y curación. Todo iba bien hasta que por alguna razón Inuyasha y los demás también recibieron un encargo de exterminar a un demonio a las afueras de la región, quedando la ciudad sin protección en caso de un ataque letal, pero viendo las posibilidades de que eso ocurra no se preocuparon. Cundo todos se fueron era hora de que Rin vaya como siempre a esperar en la puerta del pueblo.

Cuando se disponía a salir observó a lo lejos a los mismos dos hombres que espantó Kohaku hace tres días hablando con otros tres hombres y en la parte trasera había… un youkai. Rin quedó en shock, no solo porque se preguntaba que se suponía que hacían ellos allí sino porque ya había oído de esos otros tres hombres, eran los jefes de una pandilla de bandidos capaces de dominar a los youkais de bajo rango para convertirlos en sus armas de ataque. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente lo que seguía era aún peor, ellos eran muy vengativos y habían atacado a uno de los suyos y como si fuera poco no tenían ningún tipo de protector para la aldea ya que todos se habían ido… Cuando Rin reaccionó se dio cuenta que la carta que le enviaron a Kohaku no decía quien la envió, ni tampoco la de Inuyasha ni los demás; dedujo entonces que todo eso fue una trampa para atacar la aldea sin interrupciones. Al darse cuenta de esto y de lo que había empezado a formarse en el horizonte donde estaban esos hombres, Rin salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de la anciana Kaede para advertirle lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando llegó, los bandidos habían tomado gran parte del pueblo…

Ella estaba allí, delante de esa escalofriante escena llena de sangre, gritos de dolor, de angustia; lo único que hacía era estar allí parada mirando esa escena que por algún motivo se le hacía tan familiar, fue entonces cuando reaccionó y corrió a la casa de la anciana para ver si estaba bien, pero alguien se interpuso es su camino, era el jefe de la banda:

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, serás perfecta como alimento para mis criaturas…

Ella al escuchar eso lo único que pudo hacer es correr, correr lo más rápido posible, correr hasta que sus piernas ya no respondan, correr y huir de ese terror hasta que no haya donde mas correr; y así lo hizo, corrió hasta que llegó al bosque donde no encontró salida, solo el lugar por donde estaba ese hombre siguiéndola.

Por otro lado Kohaku quien estaba regresando a la aldea después de haber caído en la trampa, vio a lo lejos la escena de la aldea incendiada y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue _"Rin…"_, al pensar esto le dijo a Kirara que buscara su olor y lo llevara hacia donde estaba ella.

Rin estaba tan asustada que no podía ni hablar, aquel hombre se acercaba cada vez más y la tomó del cuello amenazándola con una daga; de repente un ruido en los arbustos hizo que aquel hombre girara:

-Señorita Rin- dijo un grupo de pequeños niños mientras salían de los arbustos

-Suelta a la señorita Rin- tomó la palabra uno de los niños-Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

Los pequeños sacaron sus armas, eran lo alumnos de Rin y Kohaku, que eran entrenados para ser exterminadores; el jefe de los bandidos al ver esto solo rió y miró a Rin:

-Mira chica, parece que han venido a rescatarte-dijo ese hombre sarcásticamente

-No les hagas daño- dijo Rin con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué te parece si probamos sus habilidades de exterminadores?- de repente el hombre silbó y aparecieron dos youkais

Al ver esto lo único que pudo hacer Rin es gritar ya que ese hombre aún la tenía agarrada del cuello- Niños corran, rápido huyan-

Pero cuando dijo esto ya era demasiado tarde, los niños habían sido devorados por aquellos youkais, en frente de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, como aquella vez que mataron a sus padres. Al ver eso las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos para luego gritar desesperadamente en su tristeza:

-¡Noooooo!

Aquel grito fue tan fuerte que Kohaku, quien estaba en la aldea tratando de buscar sobrevivientes, saliera corriendo hacia aquel lugar. Al llegar allí vio la razón de aquel desgarrador grito y luego vio como Rin era sostenida del cuello por aquel bandido y lo único que hizo fue maldecir a aquel hombre para luego lanzarse hacia donde se encontraba y matarlo de un solo movimiento. Cuando el hombre que sostenía a Rin murió ella cayó al suelo de rodillas aún llorando y murmuró un _"Por qué… por que otra vez…", _fue lo último que hizo antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente. Kohaku logró sostenerla antes de que se golpeara y la llevó a la aldea.

Como el jefe de la banda había muerto, todos los demás se habían retirado de allí. Fue entonces cuando regresaron Inuyasha y los demás; vieron la escena de muerte con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y vieron como a lo lejos se acercaba Kohaku con Rin sobre la espalda:

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha tratando de contener su furia

-Los niños…

-¿Qué sucedió con los niños?-preguntó Sango como si no supiera la respuesta

-Los… mataron… en frente de sus ojos…

-¿Quién lo hizo?-dijo Miroku tratando de indagar en el tema

- Los bandidos…

-¿Qué bandidos?-preguntó Inuyasha

-Los… domado…res...de… demo...nios- se escuchó la voz de la anciana Kaede quien estaba saliendo de los escombros de su casa, herida de pies a cabeza y que tenía un brazo roto producto de las pelea con los youkais.

**Fin Flashback.**

Desde ese día Rin no podía recibir un susto demasiado grande ya que le daría un ataque de miedo y terminaría desmayándose, y no era muy fácil despertar a Rin que digamos. Y, para variar, una enfermedad atacaba al pueblo y como Kaede no estaba del todo recuperadacayó víctima de aquella enfermedad.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-pidió Rin

-¿Seguro que no te asustaras Rin?-pregunto Kagome

-Pues… no lo sé…

-Yo iré con ella- se ofreció Kohaku

-Bueno entonces le avisaré a la anciana Kaede, síganme

Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la anciana descansando y la primera en entrar fue Kagome:

-Anciana Kaede, Rin y Kohaku vienen a verla

-Hazlos pasar, por favor Kagome

-Esta bien- Luego se dirigió a los chicos-entren, yo iré afuera para que puedan hablar

Rin fue la primera en entrar y lo primero que hizo es abrazar a la anciana:

-Anciana Kaede, la extrañé mucho

-Y yo a ti mi niña-dejaron de abrazarse y preguntó-¿por qué no han venido a visitarme últimamente chicos?

-Pues teníamos mucho trabajo con eso de que tenemos que entrenar a los nuevos chicos desde el principio….

-Pero ya nos llevamos mucho mejor con los nuevos niños Kaede

-Me alegro mucho mi niña… y dime ¿Cómo vas tú con tu problema de nervios?

-Ahhh… pues mucho mejor, no me he vuelto a desmayar

-Eso quiere decir que estas mejorando considerablemente

-Es cierto y me alegra mucho ya que nos hacías dar grandes sustos Rin- interrumpió Kohaku

-Pues si… pero me alegra que se hayan preocupado por mí, eso quiere decir que yo si les import…-su frase fue interrumpida por un gran bostezo que dio-Ahhhh…

-Rin ya es tarde, tienes que ir a dormir- dijo Kaede

- Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí con usted

-¿Y que tal si te quedas aquí durmiendo?- opinó Kohaku

-Me parece una gran idea, mi niña ¿Qué opinas?

-Genial pero… y mis pesadillas…

-Tranquila yo me quedaré aquí un rato más…

-Esta bien… me quedaré aquí esta noch…- otra vez bostezo y esta vez se quedó dormida

Cuando se quedó durmiendo Kohaku se quedó vigilándola para despertarla en cuanto empezara a tener pesadillas, todo estaba en un profundo silencio hasta que Kaede se dirigió a Kohaku:

-Kohaku… dime… ¿otra vez estaba en la entrada del pueblo?...

-No hay forma de alejarla de allí a esa hora, recuerda que hasta esa vez que estuvo gravemente enferma fue a la entrada del pueblo

- Es cierto… esta niña… cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay nadie que la detenga… deberías hablar con ella, se lleva mejor contigo que con cualquier otra persona

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, usted misma ha dicho, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay quien la detenga, ni siquiera yo

-Pero ella siempre escucha tus consejos… deberías intentarlo…

-Ya lo intenté… no hay nada que la haga cambiar de opinión… no se olvidará de Sesshomaru tan fácilmente

-Y si la alejamos del estrés del pueblo unos días

-¿Qué piensa hacer anciana Kaede?

-Fácil, que te acompañe en un viaje de tu trabajo de exterminador…

-Imposible, no estoy loco como para arriesgar de esa forma la vida de Rin

-Y crees que para mi es fácil decirlo, si te propongo esto es porque confío en que tu la vas a cuidar bien y no dejarás que nada malo le pase…

-Tiene razón anciana Kaede, pero de todas formas hay que hablarlo con los demás para ver que opinan al respecto

-Ellos escogerán lo que sea mejor para Rin, y en estos momentos lo mejor para Rin es alejarla del pueblo un tiempo

-¿Y quien se encargará de los niños?

-Yo les daré clases durante un tiempo, el tiempo que ustedes dos estén ausentes

-Está bien, será lo que Inuyasha y los demás decidan

Así lo hicieron, a la mañana siguiente mientras Rin se iba a dar clases a "sus niños" Kohaku dijo no poder ir y todos se reunieron y presentaron la idea de alejar a Rin del pueblo un tiempo al cuidado de Kohaku. Tal y como había dicho la anciana el grupo decidió que, por el bien de Rin tendrían que alejarla del pueblo un tiempo para que piense mejor las cosas.

El día había llegado, ya le habían dicho a Rin lo que tenían en mente y ella encantada aceptó ya que hace bastante tiempo que no tenía una aventura, aunque ya no sería igual que antes porque no estaría con Sesshomaru, aún tenía a Kohaku para acompañarla. Todo estaba listo ya, solo era cuestión de despedirse y partir:

-Rin, es hora de irnos- le dijo Kohaku mientras entraba a la casa de la anciana Kaede donde se había quedado viviendo Rin hasta que ésta se recupere

-Si, enseguida voy- dicho esto cogió su equipaje y salió detrás de Kohaku

-Rin- la detuvo con el brazo- ¿no vamos primero a despedirnos de nuestros niños?-esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si- Rin también contestó con una gran sonrisa un poco melancólica, aún recordaba porque empezaron a llamar así a sus alumnos.

**Flashback:**

Era de tarde, Rin solo tenía 15 años en ese entonces, Kaedele había enseñado mucho de hierbas medicinales y Kohaku, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, le había enseñado las técnicas básicas de defensa.

La señora Sango entró a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, donde se encontraban reunidos con Kaede, Rin y Shippo:

-Chicos, ¡ha sido un éxito!

- ¿De que habla señora Sango?- preguntó Rin con una mirada de curiosidad

-Del proyecto

-¿Qué proyecto?-preguntó esta vez Shippo

-Bueno verán, Sango esta intentando volver a crear una aldea de exterminadores y ha elegido que todos los niños de la aldea se conviertan en estos-respondió Kagome ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos

- Y he hablado con todos y lo he conseguido, claro con la ayuda de la venerable anciana Kaede

-Muchas felicidades señora Sango-dijo Rin compartiendo su felicidad-pero… ¿Quién les enseñará a los niños?

-Pues la verdad, había estado pensando que Kohaku podría ayudar en las técnicas de ataque con armas pero aún me falta alguien que me ayude con preparación de pociones, primeros auxilios, hierbas medicinales…-dijo Sango en un tono como de que quería pedirle algo a Rin

-La anciana Kaede sabe mucho de esas cosas

-Si mi niña, pero yo ya estoy muy vieja y lo que necesitan los niños es la vitalidad de la gente joven

-Pues allí hay un problema…- se puso la mano en la barbilla tratando de pensar pero se detuvo al notar que todos la estaban observando-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Pues ya habíamos pensado en quien podría ayudarnos…-dijo Kagome en el mismo tono que Sango

-Rin-Sango se acercó a ella- ¿querrías ayudarnos enseñándoles a los niños junto con Kohaku?

-¡¿Quién, yo!?- dijo con una cara de sorpresa

-Claro, la anciana Kaede te ha enseñado mucho sobre las hierbas medicinales y ya eres casi una experta- Dijo Kagome tratando de hacer que acepte

-Además, podría ser algo que te ayuda a ocupar tu excesivo tiempo libre-argumentó Sango

-Hmm… No se… Esta bien! Acepto!

-Bien entonces haremos la selección de los chicos más aptos para el entrenamiento y luego…-fue interrumpida por Rin

-¿Qué no serán todos los niños de la aldea?

-No Rin, recuerda que solo tenemos a Kohaku y a ti para entrenarlos así que debemos poner un límite, a no ser que se quieran hacer responsables de más o menos 20 niños

-Pues por mi no hay absolutamente ningún problema…-fue interrumpida por Kagome

-Rin, recuerda que no estás sola en esto, Kohaku también está ayudando

-Es cierto mi hermano es un chico muy ocupado con su trabajo de exterminador que dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para hacerse cargo de tantos niños

-No se preocupe señora Sango, yo iré a hablar con el y tratare de convencerlo

-Esta bien Rin, puedes intentarlo

Al decir esto Rin salió corriendo a buscar a Kohaku que, posiblemente estaba en los alrededores con sus amigos. Mientras que Sango se quedó conversando con Kagome:

-Se ve que tendremos muchos graduados en la nueva escuela de exterminadores- dijo Sango suspirando.

-Tienes razón, Kohaku no se negaría jamás a lo que le pida Rin

-Es cierto, ella es como una joya para mi hermano

- Y una joya muy valiosa…

Rin supuso que Kohaku estaba en el pueblo con sus amigos, como siempre, eso no le agradaba, siempre creyó que los amigos de Kohakuserian una mala influencia para cualquiera, y no solo ella lo creía, se lo había dicho a mas personas como Kagome y la anciana kaede y también creían lo mismo, incluso se lo había dicho directamente a Kohaku, a lo que este solo respondía con un: "tranquila, nadie me va a cambiar", pero eso no la calmaba en nada, por suerte ella estaba allí para vigilarlo. Y efectivamente, como lo supuso Kohaku estaba en el pueblo, sus amigos estaban reunidos como haciendo vigilancia, Kohaku no estaba con ellos eso le dio mala espina a Rin asi que fue a ver que demonios estaba pasando.

-Chicos, ustedes saben donde esta Kohaku

-Pero miren quien esta aquí es la pequeña Rin

-El hecho de que soy unos años menor que ustedes no les da derecho a tratarme como un bebe

-Pero mira no mas como te comportas pareces un tierno bebe, siempre jugando por los alrededores, crees que no te vimos, a lo lejos venias dando saltos como una pequeña y ahora vienes aquí a comportarte como una a dulta frente a nosotros, no me hagas reir

-Me van a decir donde esta Kohakusi o no

-No nos cambies de tema, insolente

-Si o no..-dijo esto ultimo ya molesta

-Deja de hacer pucheros, esta bien te lo diremos pero con una condición

-Que condición

- Que nos des un beso niña

-ehhh

-Puede ser que seas pequeña para nosotros pero hay que reconocer que eres una de las chicas mas lindas de la aldea y si nos ven contigo seguro todos se morirán de envidia

-Olvidenlo, de ninguna manera accederé a eso

-Y quien te dijo que tenias elección-En ese momento uno de los tres chicos que se encontraban allí sujeto los brazos de Rin mientras otro le acariciaba el cabello, entonces Rin puso en practica los consejos de pelea aprendidos de Kohakugolpeando a do de las chicos en las partes bajas y salió corriendo hacia adelante mientras el otro la seguía. Cuando al fin perdió de vista al muchacho Rin ya había llegado a un pequeño bosque, se adentro en el para esconderse del chico que probablemente seguía buscándola, una vez dentro del bosque escucho unas voces y decidió averiguar que era, se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que con Kohaku y una de las muchachas mas populares del pueblo en una situación que parecía ser una confesión.

-Kohaku… sabes que tu me gustas desde hace tiempo…-fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar de la chica que estaba al lado de Kohaku

-"Wow esto es una confesión, nunca había escuchado una, me quedare aquí para ver como sigue, me pregunto que le diraKohaku"-Fue el pensamiento de Rin mientras escuchaba la escena

-Lamentablemente yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos porque me gusta otra chica…

-Entiendo, creo saber quien es…

-"Que le gusta otra chica, quien será… quiero saberlo, ya se, se lo preguntare en cuanto pueda…"-algo la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura

-Creiste que te ibas a escapar, ehh niñita

Rin no podía hablar, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llamar a Kohaku pero no podía, y en su desesperado intento por zafarse de ahí hizo mover unas hojas de una arbusto, lo cual hizo que Kohaku se percatara de una presencia y fuera a averiguar que era

-Que fue eso

-No lo se, parece que alguien esta escondido en los arbustos

-Voy a ver

-Espera Kohaku, yo te acompaño…

-Esta bien

Apenas Kohaku y su acompañante se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien, el chico solto a Rin pero no sin antes decirle, "te libras de esta pero te encontrare y ya no abra quien te salve, y mas te vale no decir nada o te ira peor"

-Quien esta ahí

-Kohaku- Rin estaba al borde de loas lagrimas, pensaba que ese chico le iba a hacer algo, tanto fue su susto que apenas vio a Kohaku lo abrazo, no importaba que esa chica estuviera allí presente

-Que te sucedió…

-Kohaku creo que ya me voy a la aldea-fueron las palabras de la chica que estaba allí en primera fila

-Que ya te vas…

-Si otro dia hablamos sobre lo que paso hoy, mi padre debe estar preocupado asi que ya me voy, adiós- Dicho esto la chica se marcho hacia la aldea dejándolo completamente solos a Rin y Kohaku

-Rin, dime que paso

-Nada...- dijo rin después de calmarse un poco-regresemos la anciana Kaede debe estar preocupada

-Pero Rin, porque viniste aquí…

-Te lo digo en casa de la anciana Kaede

-Pero…-Kohaku no pudo decir nada más porque Rin lo agarro fuertemente de la mano y salió corriendo hacia la aldea. Una vez en casa de la anciana Kaede, Rin salió de la casa a la misma hora que todos los días, a escondidas de los demás, a hacer su conocida rutina, Kohaku no tardo en darse cuenta de que había salido otra vez y salió a buscarla, al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, la encontró allí parada igual que todos los días.

-Rin, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esto…

-Estoy segura que algún dia el vendrá de nuevo

-Rin, han pasado tres años

-Seguro esta ocupado en sus asuntos, el señor jaken me dijo que quería crear un reino para el solo

-Rin-suspiro como de cansancio-en serio que eres terca- le alborota el cabello cariñosamente

-Oye porque hiciste eso

-Porque si, oye porque fuiste al bosque hoy

-Pues te estaba buscando para decirte una cosa

-Y que cosa era

-Pues tu hermana me dijo que el proyecto de reconstruir la aldea de exterminadores se había convertido en un éxito y ya podrían empezar las lecciones a los niños de la aldea

-Si, también me lo dijo, vamos a trabajar juntos como maestros

-Si, pero me parece justo que solo se elijan unos cuantos niños y el resto se quede sin aprender

-Tienes razón

-Verdad que si, bueno pues yo, quería preguntarte si podemos entrenar a todos los niños pequeños de la aldea

-Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- sonríe

-En serio

-Claro, siempre y cuando tu me reemplaces mientras estoy en los viajes para exterminar demonios

-Pero yo no se mucho de combate

-Entonces yo te enseñare, tu seras otra de mis alumnas

-Bien, te prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo

Al dia siguiente Sango había alistado todo para que los niños tengan su primer dia de clases, Kohaku y Rin ya estaban listos para dar sus primeras lecciones a los niños, y conocerlos pero se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle, las edades de los niños no pasaban los 8 años por lo que Kohakucreyo que no seria fácil enseñarles a niños tan pequeños pero Rin, al contrario de estar preocupada estaba emocionada ya que era la primera vez que estaba junto a niños pequeños que no fueran los hijos de Miroku y Sango, al ver ese entusiasmo Kohaku no tuvo mas opción que seguirle la corriente.

Bueno, el momento había llegado, Sango ya les había explicado a los niños porque estaban allí y ya les había presentado a sus maestros Rin y Kohaku. Despues de presentarlos Sango se retiro normalmente y los dejo a cargo de los niños, ahora era el memento de la verdad:

-Hola niños, soy Rin y les enseñare lo relacionado con plantas medicinales y pociones

-Yo soy Kohaku y les enseñare las técnicas de ataque

-Bueno realmente ya sabemos el nombrede cada uno de ustedes ya que Sango nos lo dijo antes de veniraaca

-Bien, vamos a empezar con las clases

-Espera Kohaku, niños a ustedes Sango ya les explico cual es el motivo de estas clases

-Si, la señora Sango nos dijo que el objetivo era restaurar la aldea de cazadores de demonios

-Muy bien niños, y alguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar sobre esa aldea

-Mi padre me conto que hace algunos años, había una aldea de personas que se encargaban de exterminar demonios para que no hagan travesuras

-Muy bien, pues yo les voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo digan a nadie

-Siiii-fue la emocionada respuesta de los niños

-Pues nuestro querido maestro Kohakupertenecio alguna vez a esa gran aldea de exterminadores

-Rin, no tienes porque-fue interrumpido por Rin

-Y eso no es todo, era el hijo menor del jefe de la aldea y la mayor era la señora Sango-Rin seguía relatándolo como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara ante la mirada emocionada de los pequeños, habían pasado un tiempo hablando de las aventuras que Rin escuchaba cuando era niña hasta que al fin Kohaku se rindió y se le unio

-Y su querida profesora no se queda atrás, ella también viajo por muchos lugares cuando tenia su edad-los niños se quedaron observando estupefactos- si es mas, según escucharon en el relato de su querida maestra existio un monstruo llamado Naraku

-si, que sucedió

-Pues su querida maestra fue la causa de que se diera la batalla final contra ese monstruo

-En serio

-Claro, a ella la secuestraron y uno de los nuestros fue a rescatarla y detrás de el fueron los demás-y asi fue toda la tarde Kohakuseguia hablando delas aventuras de Rin y Rin de las aventuras de Kohaku hasta que se quedaron sin temas de conversación.

-Bien parece que eso fue suficiente por hoy-dijo Kohaku convencido de que ya había acabado

-Te equivocas yo quiero conocer un poco de estos niños por los que luche tanto-la interrumpe Kohaku

-Solo tuviste que pedírmelo a mi y sabias que no me iba a negar

-Tranquilamente pudiste haberte negado

-Pero no lo hice

-Entonces es tu problema el que no lo hayas hecho

-No lo hice porque sabia que te ibas a enojar y no quiero verte enojada- la sacude el cabello como de costumbre

-Oye deja de hacer eso

-Señorita Rin, Señor Kohaku, ustedes están saliendo..

-Ehhh… no porque lo dices- dijo Kohaku completamente sonrojado y Rin también estaba sonrojada pero no tanto

-Porque se comportan igual que mi hermana cuando esta con su novio

-Espera un momento, tu eres la hija menor del terrateniente mas poderoso de la aldea no es cierto-pregunto Rin

-Si, asi es

-Tu hermana tiene novio

-Si pero papa no lo sabe, aunque ella termino con el hace unos días

-Ohh, entiendo- dijo Kohaku como quien entiende una gran incognita

-"La hermana de esa niña es la misma que se le confeso a Kohaku en la tarde de ayer"-penso Rin

-Señorita Rin, Señor Kohaku ustedes son los mejores maestros que puedan haber

-Niños no crean que diciendo eso se van a salvar de las clases de mañana

-Kohaku solo están haciendo un halago, ustedes también son unos buenos estudiantes, es mas creo que seremos una gran familia

-Y ustedes serán los padres

-Entonces ustedes serán nuestros niños, verdad Kohaku

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Muy bien, ahora mis niños es hora que regresen a casa

-Si señorita Rin- dijeron todos a la vez

-Presiento que muchas cosas van a cambiar-dijo Rin en voz baja

-Yo también…

**Fin Flashback.**

Antes de irse pasaron al mismo árbol, debajo del cual se habían reunido por primera vez y se habían proclamado una familia feliz, la única diferencia es que ahora ese grupo de niños pequeños estaba descansando, cada uno en su pequeña tumba. Kohaku y Rin hicieron algunas oraciones antes de irse, pero Rin no pudo evitar llorar por la **Melancolia** de recordar esos viejos y felices tiempos…


	2. El gran viaje

_**Hola! aqui estoy yo con un nuevo capitulo de un giro inesperado, disculpen la demora pero es que tenia mi carpeta con la historia en mi pendrive pero se me perdio, y apenas lo encontre, termine el episodio y ya saben... wiii! aqui esta! y sin nada mas que decir, a leer se ha dicho -w-**_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Capitulo 2:**__** El gran viaje**_

Despues de su despedida se podían observar a todos afuera de la casa de la anciana Kaede con una cara un poco cansada, ya sabían lo que pasaría a esa hora de la tarde, seguramente estaban arrepintiéndose por no hacer que los chicos salieran mas temprano, pero ya no era tiempo de arre pentimientos, Rin ya estaba parada en la entrada de la aldea, a la cual camino como si un iman la atrajera hacia alli.

Habian pasado unos minutos viendo a Rin allí parada para que decidieran que ya era hora de sacarla de sus pensamientos con cuidado, para que no se espante:

-Rin, nos vamos?

-Si, vamos Kohaku

-Chicos están seguros que no quieren salir mañana ya es casi de noche…-Dijo Sango con un poco de preocupación-

-Tranquila hermana estaremos bien

-Sango, los chicos se saben defender-interrumpio la anciana Kaede tratando de calmar a Sango-ya no son niños

-Esta bien ustedes ganan, pero recuerden que en el bosque hay demonios

-Lo sabemos señora Sango, podemos con ello no se preocupe

-Adios chicos cuídense-dijo esta vez Kagome-Inuyasha di algo

-No tengo nada que decir, solo que nunca pierdan mocosos- dijo Inuyasha fríamente

-Inuyasha podrias tener un poco mas de tacto con los muchachos-interrumpio Kagome

-No se preocupe señora Kagome ya sabemos como es el señor Inuyasha- Dijo Rin sonriendo

-Muy bien nos vamos- dicho esto Kohaku tomo la mano de Rin y la ayudo a subirse a Kirara quien seria la unica compañía que tendrían Rin y Kohaku en el viaje, una vez listos para salir Rin levanto la mano y se despidió con una extrema alegría, justo en ese momento Kirara alzo el vuelo y salieron hacia el horizonte, mientras en la aldea hablaban sobre esa situación.

-Creen que van a estar bien-Pregunto Sango insegura-

-Claro que si, recuerda que Rin tiene a Kohaku y como si no fuera suficiente también tienen a Kirara entonc- Kagome fue interrupida por la anciana Kaede-No Kagome, no podemos afirmar que vallan a estar del todo bien recuerda que Rin aun tiene sus ataques de nervios y nuestro mayor problema es que…

-Es que..-pergunto Sango

-Que existe la posibilidad que en su viaje encuentren el castillo de Sesshomaru- completo Inuyasha

-Lo había olvidado…

**Flashback:**

Era un dia normal, Rin y Kohaku se habían ido a dar clases a los niños, la anciana Kaede estaba curando a unos enfermos del pueblo, Miroku y Sango cuidaban a sus niños, los únicos que no tenían mucho que hace era Kagome e Inuyasha ya que no había ningún trabajo

-Inuyasha, que tal si salimos a pasear un rato

-Tienes razón es aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada

-Bien vamos al bosque donde esta el árbol sagrado

Y asi fue, salieron hacia el bosque y pasearon un rato recordando los tiempos en que Kagome viajaba entre el pasado y el futuro y peleaban contra Naraku, durante el viaje Inuyasha se portaba un poco raro, pero Kagome pensó que era por la nostalgia, aunque parecía algo mas, estaba como inquieto, como si no estuviera comodo en ese lugar, pasaron un tiempo asi hasta que agome finalmente decidio preguntar que era lo que pasaba:

-Inuyasha que sucede has estado raro desde hace un buen rato

-Es que se siente como si alguien nos observara…

-De seguro es uno de los niños del pueblo

-No, yo conozco el olor de los niños del pueblo y no es ese, es algo mas ese olor se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo de quien es…

-Debe ser tu imaginación…

Pasaron un rato sentados al lado del pozo, hasta que Inuyasha se puso de pie repentinamente

-Kagome, ponte de pie

-Que sucede

-Solo ponte de pie

-Esta bien-Kagome obedecio y se puso de pie, al momento se empezaron a mover unos arbustos, los dos se pusieron a la defensiva. Cuando del arbusto salio nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña figura del sirviente de Sesshomaru, Jaken

-Que demonios haces aquí Jaken

-El amo bonito me mando a buscarlo y dejarle un recado

-Que recado-pregunto Kagome quien estaba un poco mas calmada

-Aquí tiene- dicho esto le dio un pergamino a Kagome-

-Porque no vino ese cobarde a dárnoslo el en persona-ladro Inuyasha

-El amo bonito tiene muchas cosas que hacer, ya que tiene que llevar el mando de su palacio y..-fue interrumpido por Inuyasha

-Espera estas diciendo que ese idiota ya tiene su palacio

-Naturalmente, el amo Sesshomaru es muy fuerte, para el no requirió ningún esfuerzo levantar su palacio, ahora me retiro

-Jaken espera- exclamo Kagome- Rin... a ella le alegraría verte, esta en la aldea ahora mismo

-Lo siento no tengo tiempo de ir a ver a esa chiquilla- aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de verla

Luego de decir eso Jaken, subio en Ah-Un y se fue, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde los mayores ya se habían reunido para leer el pergamino que le envio Sesshomaru a Inuyasha el cual decía:

"_Inuyasha, si estas leyendo esto, seguramente ya habré creado mi palacio, solo te quiero dar a conocer que las tierras de nuestro padre han sido utilizadas para la construcción de mi palacio, pero eso no me da la obligación de compartirlo contigo, asi que no intentes reclamar tu parte de la herencia"_

Luego de leer la carta de Sesshomaru todos llegaron a la conclusión de ocultar el hecho de que Jaken estuvo en la aldea de Rin y siguieron con sus vidas normalmente

**Fin Fahsback**

Kohaku y Rin habían salido y llevaban un rato volando con Kirara hasta que a Rin casi la vencia el sueño y se estaba quedando dormida en la espalda de Kohaku, por suerte Kohaku se dio cuenta y la despertó

-Rin…

-Ahh! Lo siento Kohaku-bostezo-

-Quieres bajar aquí para dormir

-Si me vendría bien dormir un poco

-Bien-dicho esto bajo al bosque y se sentaron cerca de un árbol- Rin voy a buscar leña para hacer una fogata quédate aquí con Kirara

-Esta bien-abrazo a Kirara y se abrigo con ella en lo que Kohaku fue a buscar la leña, cuando regreso Rin ya estaba dormida, entonces hizo la fogata y se sento al lado de Rin, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente- Buenas noches Rin- dicho esto se acostó al lado de ella y la abrazo para dormir.

En la mañana, la primera en despertar fue Rin, se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a kohaku y corrió hacia el lago, una vez allí se sumergio en el agua mientras miraba el amanecer

-Hace tiempo que no podía estar asi- sonrio para si misma y siguió nadando

Mientras tanto Kohaku, quien ya había despertado, estaba desesperado llamando por todos lados tratando de encontrar a Rin, fue cuestión de unos minutos para que Rin apareciera de unos arbustos, apenas la vio Kohaku corrió a abrazarla

-Rin,a donde demonios te fuiste me tenias preocupado

-Solo fui a ver el amanecer no es para tanto

-Por lo menos podrias haberme avisado

-Pero es que te veias tan feliz durmiendo que no quería despertarte

-Esta bien no lo vuelvas a hacer

-Esta bien, la próxima vez te sacare de tus sueños con la chica que te gusta para avisarte que me voy

-De que chica hablas Rin, acaso hable dormido- dijo Kohaku nervioso y sonrojado

-Claro que no

-Entonces porque dijiste eso

-Bueno hace un tiempo escuche que hay un chica que te gusta, Kohaku me dices quien es…

-No te lo voy a decir

-Vamos Kohaku acaso no confias en mi

-No es eso, solo que no te lo puedo decir

-Mmm ni siquiera una pista

-No ni siquiera una pista, ahora deja de averiguar sobre mi vida privada y vamos a buscar algo que comer

-Esta bie, vamos…

Subieron a Kirara y salieron a buscar algún pueblo donde conseguir algo de comer,pero por mas que buscaban no encontraban un pueblo

-Demonios

-Que sucede Kohaku

-Parece que no hay ningún pueblo cerca

-Que?!

-Tranquila aquí hay un lago, vamos a ver si podemos pescar algo

-Si, me muero de hambre

Y asi fue bajaron al lago y se pusieron a pescar, Rin tenia la emoción y energía de una niña pequeña, sin darse cuenta Kohaku se quedo mirando embobado como Rin perseguia a los peces en el lago, hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Kohaku tengo uno

-Ehh muy bien Rin

Cocinaros el pescado y se lo comieron, luego descansaron un rato y decidieron que ya habían estado much tiempo en un lugar entonces subieron a Kirara y se fueron

-Muy bien Rin, tenemos que encontrar un pueblo pronto antes de que se haga tarde

-Es raro que no haya ningún pueblo cerca

-Si, es muy raro-De repente Kirara se puso inquieta y paro en el aire- Que sucede Kirara- De repente en el aire aparecieron unos youkais- Rayos estamos en territorio peligroso, Kirara- dicho esto Kirara salio del lugar.

Al alejarse de ese lugar Kohaku sintió como Rin apretaba fuertemente como aferrándose a Kohaku mientras temblaba, lo cual preocupo a Kohaku-Rin estas bien-

-Esos hombres…

-De que hombres hablas

-Los que estaban en el suelo… eran… los domadores de demonios…

-Que estas diciendo

-Eran ellos…- Al oir eso Kohaku comprendio que tenia que bajar lo mas pronto posible para que no pase a mayores, una vez en tierra Rin casi ni pudo ponerse de pie y se puso a llorar mietras Kohaku solo la abrazaba tratando de calmarla. Luego de un rato Rin se quedo dormida por los nervios y Kohaku se quedo vigilándola hasta que se despertó y decidieron seguir buscando una aldea:

Estaban montados en Kirara, buscando una aldea pero no encontraban nada mas que arboles y mas arboles y ya casi atardecia asi que tenían que apurarse, mientras tanto en la aldea de la anviana Kaede todos hablaban como de costumbre:

-Como creen que ira el viaje de Rin y Kohaku-dijo Kagome repentinamente

-Pues ahora que lo dices es el segundo dia seguro debe ir muy bien-respondio Miroku

-Ya habran recibido un encargo-se pregunto para si misma la anciana Kaede

-Seguro que hasta ya lo terminaron-Dijo Sango

-Sango no eras tu la mas preocupada por el viaje-pregunto inuyasha

-Si pero ya me convenci de que todo va a estar bien

-Chicos ya es de tarde, recuerden que hoy llega Shippo- avisa Kagome

-Es cierto, vamos afuera a esperarlo

Dicho esto todos salieron a la entrada del pueblo a esperar a Shippo, había un silencio tranquilizante entonces a lo lejos se escucha una voz aguda que hecha a perder ese silencio, había llegado quien estaban esperando…

-Chicos!

-Shippo!-dijeron todos llenos de alegría

-Ehh?

-Que sucede Shippo?

-Donde esta Rin

-Ella… se fue con Kohaku

-Y donde se fueron

-Se fueron a un viaje para tratar de tranquilizar a Rin, ya que últimamente ha estado muy perdida en sus pensamientos

-Si es asi entonces no hay de que preocuparse

Aquel feliz reencuentro fue interrumpido repentinamente por una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, todos quedaron viendo anonadados lo que descendia del cielo, era nada mas y nada menos que Sehomaru…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_

_**Yes, Tal y como lo leyeron, Sesshomaru aparecio, que pasara despues? pues hay que esperar el siguiente cap para descubrirlo :3  
**_**_Ah! es cierto! muuuuchas gracias por los reviews, en serio se los agradezco mucho mucho mucho *o*/  
En fin les prometo que el otro cap no se demorara tanto  
Bye! nos leemos -w- (siempre he querido decir eso e.e)_**

Matta ne!


	3. Estrategia desesperada

**_Holiwiss, he aquí la culpable de que muchos de ustedes empiecen a odiar a Sesshomaru-sama, por cierto no me responsabilizo si eso llega a pasar, bueno, ahora si creo que mi ortografía mejoro un poco en fin disfruten el cap de hoy ;)_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**__** Estrategia Desesperada**_

Aquel feliz reencuentro fue interrumpido repentinamente por una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, todos quedaron viendo anonadados lo que descendía del cielo, era nada mas y nada menos que Sesshomaru…

-Sesshomaru, a que has venido, maldito- ladro casi instantáneamente Inuyasha

Ignorando casi completamente a su hermano, Sesshomaru se dispuso a mirar a todos los que estaban reunidos ahí, solo después de examinar detenidamente a cada uno se dispuso a hablar:

-Donde esta Rin?

-Ella no esta en la aldea-respondió con respeto la venerable Kaede

-Necesito que venga ahora

-Ella se fue a un viaje con Kohaku para ocuparse de un asunto de exterminadores- intervino Sango

-Cuando regresara?

-Eso aun no lo sabemos- respondió esta vez Kagome

Sin decir una sola palabra mas y sin dar tiempo a los reclamos de Inuyasha se elevo nuevamente y regreso por donde había venido, mientras todos quedaron perplejos por aquella visita tan poco usual

-Que suerte que vino cuando ella no estaba aquí- suspiro aliviada la anciana Kaede

-Es cierto, a pesar de ser una adulta, Rin tiene la mente de una chiquilla, seguro se hubiera ido con su querido amo- acoto Kagome

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Shippo

-Porque lo dices?

-Rin ha sufrido bastante, esta bien que quiera mucho a su amo, pero sigue siendo una humana, y los humanos guardan mucho rencor- dijo sabiamente Shippo

-Como sea, lo importante ahora es que no la encuentre…

Todos se quedaron viendo la partida de Sesshomaru, imaginándose todas las posibles hipótesis de lo que hubiera pasado si Rin hubiera estado allí en ese momento…  
Mientras tanto Rin y Kohaku seguían sin obtener el mas mínimo resultado en su búsqueda

-Rin, descansemos aquí

-Esta bien- entonces bajaron, hicieron una fogata, sin embargo ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, estaban muy nerviosos por lo que habían pasado ese día, aunque estaban despiertos, no conversaban, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso, hasta que Kohaku decidió que era momento de romper el silencio

-Rin, todo va a estar bien

-Ellos son malos, Kohaku

-Lo se, recuerda que yo también vi lo que hicieron…

-Fue muy cruel…

-Rin… -Kohaku se acerco a ella y la abrazo- No volverá a suceder…

-Eso espero- Rin sonrió abrazando también a su amigo

Después de haber logrado sentirse mas tranquilos estuvieron conversando de cosas diversas sobre lo que habían vivido en los viejos tiempos, terminaron conversando sobre el presente y sus amigos en la aldea, fue cuando Rin volvió a sentir la curiosidad de una pequeña y decidió preguntarle nuevamente sobre la persona que le gustaba

-Y bien, ya dime quien es ella Kohaku

-Vuelves con lo mismo, si que eres insistente

-Gracias, considero eso como un don

-Un don para ti, pero una perdición para la gente que quiere guardar secretos

-Seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas quien es

-No te lo diré

-Ah no?

-No!

-Esta bien- dicho esto se volteo y le dio la espalda a Kohaku fingiendo estar molesta con el-entonces no te hablare mas

-Vamos Rin, el que no te quiera decir no es razón para que te pongas así…

-Te volveré a hablar cuando me digas

-Rin, entiende que es un secreto

-… *silencio*

-Rin, ¿es enserio?

-… *silencio*

-Esta bien te lo diré -suspiro derrotado-

-En serio?- de la emoción se acerco tanto que quedo prácticamente encima de Kohaku

-Rin, por favor, necesito algo de espacio personal- dijo sonrojado

-Oh! Lo siento, creo que me pase un poquito *se aleja*

-Pues yo diría que es mas que un poquito

-Y bien… ¿me dirás quien es?

-Te lo diré con una condición

-De acuerdo

-La condición es que, quien quiera que sea la persona que me gusta, tu la vas a aceptar y me ayudaras a que esa persona se quede conmigo por siempre…

-Te lo prometo!

-"_bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás"_ la persona que me gusta…

-Siii?

De repente Kirara se puso inquieta, lo que asusto a Rin y Kohaku

-Kirara que sucede?- dijo preocupado, pero Kirara solo se levanto y se puso en defensa- esto es malo, vamos a escondernos Rin

-De acuerdo-dicho esto los tres se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, y lo que observaron ahí fue a un grupo de demonios con forma de humanos, demonios puros que probablemente si podían controlarse, dirigiéndose hacia un sitio determinado- Kohaku… son demonios- susurro Rin para que no la escuchen los demonios

-Lo sé, ¿hacia dónde se dirigirán?

-No lo sé…

Después de unos minutos los demonios se habían ido del lugar y era hora de descansar, se acomodaron como siempre cerca de Kirara y se durmieron, a la mañana siguiente Rin se había despertado nuevamente antes que Kohaku y fue a darse un baño en el lago, unos minutos después, Kohaku también se levanto y decidió ir a buscar a Rin, al llegar lo único que pudo hacer es intentar esconder el gran sonrojo que se había formado en su cara al ver esa situación… Rin también se había dado cuenta de quien estaba ahí parado mientras ella se bañaba… Después de un rato recordando la vergonzosa escena decidieron olvidar el tema y volver a su búsqueda de algún pueblo

-Kohaku, no hay ningún pueblo cerca

-Tienes razón esto ya se paso de raro, antes en este lugar solian haber muchos pueblos, ¿Qué tal si vamos mas arriba?

-De acuerdo

-Rin, mira ese parece ser un castillo

-Tienes razón, ojala que el rey de ese castillo sea generoso y nos quiera decir donde encontrar un pueblo

-Ves generosidad en todo el mundo, Rin

-Eso es porque todo el mundo tiene generosidad, algunos muy en el fondo pero todos la tienen

-Si claro, ojala todos pensaran como tu

-Kohaku…

-Dime...

-No ibas a decirme quien era la persona que te gustaba?

-Ahora no Rin…

Después de aterrizar en la puerta del castillo encontraron un pequeño grupo de guardias, el problema era que esos guardias no eran normales… eran demonios

-Kohaku… -dijo Rin escondida junto a Kohaku y Kirara detrás de unos arbustos

-Si, ya entendí la razón por la que no hay pueblos cerca de aquí… ¿de quien sera este castillo?

-Kohaku, no soy una experta sobre temas de demonios poderosos

-Creí que Sesshomaru te había enseñado algo sobre eso en todo ese tiempo que estuviste con el

-Kohaku, te pediré que por favor no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en frente de mi

-Que rápido cambias de ideales Rin, recuerdo que hace unos días estabas de pie en la entrada del pueblo llorando porque no llegaba tu amo…

-No estaba llorando

-Si lo estabas, recuerdo que dejaste toda mojada mi camisa

-No es cierto

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?

-Bueno, tienes razón pero ya cambie de idea y eso es lo importante ahora

-Esta bien…

-Oye Kohaku…

-Dime

-¿Quién es…?

-Por favor, no otra vez Rin…

-Te seguiré molestando hasta que me digas quien es

-Te lo diré luego

-Yo quiero saberlo ahora

Se quedaron un rato discutiendo detrás de los arbustos, sin notar que los guardias ya se habían percatado de su presencia y se habían acercado para capturarlos, una vez dentro del palacio, capturados por los guardias para recibir un "castigo" posiblemente de muerte por haberse infiltrado cerca de los territorios del templo, ya era hora de que el amo del aquel castillo se hiciera presente para dictar la sanción para Rin y Kohaku, pero… la primera voz que escucharon los capturados, no fue la voz de un rey, mas bien sonó como la voz de un sirviente, una voz que se les hacia incómodamente familiar…

-Mocosos humanos, ¿que demonios hacen aquí?

La sorpresa de Rin y Kohaku fue grande al ver en frente suyo a quien antes los había acompañado en la batalla contra Naraku, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Jaken, el pequeño súbdito de Jaken y detrás de el la imponente figura del demonio que había marcado la vida de Rin, Sesshomaru…

La sala se lleno de un ambiente tenso, nadie sabia que decir en un momento como ese, Rin solo tenia la cabeza hacia abajo y su expresión era escondida por los mechones de cabello que estaban en su frente, mientras que Kohaku tenia una expresión seria, todo permaneció en silencio hasta que Sesshomaru decidió dar su orden a los guardias

-Suéltenlos y retírense

Dicho esto los guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala mientras que dentro solo había un gran silencio hasta que Rin se movió, pero no era un movimiento de sorpresa como tirarse al piso de la impresión, sino un movimiento violento, como queriendo atacar a quien sea que este en frente suyo, de hecho, lo hubiera hecho si Kohaku no la hubiera detenido, después de detenerla, Rin se safo y salio corriendo hacia algún lugar y Kohaku detrás de ella, Rin siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en un pasillo y se volteo para abrazar a su amigo, quien se encontraba de pie detrás de ella

-Porque, justo ahora… *se puso a llorar*

-Pensé que ya habías cambiado de idea

-Lo hubiera hecho, si no me lo hubieras impedido

-Ibas a golpearlo

-Se merecía eso y mucho mas

-No importa cuanto se lo merezca, ahora estamos en su castillo y el es el rey

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?

-Se que quieres partirle la cara de un golpe, pero ahora no, estamos en su territorio, no dejes que te afecte, actua con madurez por una vez en tu vida Rin

-De acuerdo

Dicho esto Rin regreso a la sala donde había estado unos minutos antes, se puso de pie en frente de Sesshomaru e hizo una reverencia

-Señor Sesshomaru, lamentamos habernos infiltrado en sus territorios, no volverá a pasar, si nos disculpa queremos retirarnos

-Asi que ya eres toda una adulta, Rin

-¿Nos podría decir donde esta la salida?

De repente de atrás de una puerta salio otra persona incómodamente familiar, la misma persona que le había devuelto la vida a Rin después de entrar al inframundo, la madre de Sesshomaru

-Vaya, pero que rápido pasa el tiempo para los humanos, pero son los pequeños que estaba con mi querido Sesshomaru hace algunos años

-Señora, seria tan amable de pedirle a alguien que nos indique la salida- pidió esta vez Kohaku

-Que pena que las visitas no duren mucho, después de todo lo que paso mi querido hijo para intentar traer a esta humana de aquel pueblito de humanos, y ahora que casualmente los encuentra en su castillo ustedes se van así de rápido

-Le agradezco su preocupación, pero ahora mismo quiero volver a mi pueblo así que si no nos tiene que decir nada mas…

-Chiquilla, eres muy descortés, después de que el amo Sesshomaru te arreglo una habitación especialmente para ti, lo rechazas y- Jaken fue interrumpido repentinamente por un golpe de parte de su amo

-Jaken siempre con tus comentarios fuera de lugar, aunque lo que dices es toda la verdad, mi hijo puso demasiado esfuerzo en esa habitación

-Tenemos que retirarnos, ya nos disculpamos debidamente por estar en territorio privado así que no creo que haya inconveniente si nos retiramos, con su permiso- Apenas Kohaku termino sus palabras, los dos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del lugar, pero en el pasillo, Rin fue detenida repentinamente por Sesshomaru, quien llamo a una de las criadas dándole ordenes para preparar "la habitación de Rin" a lo cual ella solo respondió safandose y poniéndose de pie frente a el de la forma mas respetuosa posible

-Tengo prisa, que es lo que desea, ¿para que me detuvo?

-Tu habitación esta lista, sube a verla

-¿Mi habitación?

-En unos minutos bajara una criada para guiarte hasta allí

-Lo siento, usted no puede tomar decisiones sobre mi, me tengo que ir

-¿Tienes algún motivo para no quedarte aquí?

-Pues…- no tenia ningún motivo, si eran los niños Kohaku podría cuidarlos, sin embargo no podía quedarse ahí y darse por vencida, tenia que inventar una excusa rápido, una excusa que le permitiera salir de esa situación, fue entonces cuando vio a Kohaku parado en la puerta con una cara de sorpresa y fue entonces cuando decidió decir lo primero que se la vino a la mente en ese momento- Porque…-

-Porque…

-Porque estoy comprometida con Kohaku- de repente la cara de todos los presentes cambio repentinamente a una de sorpresa, en especial la de Kohaku, incluso Rin estaba pensando en la tontería que acababa de decir pero ya lo había hecho, así que tenia que hacer parecer ese argumento valido ante los ojos de Sesshomaru

-Y eso ¿Cómo puede ser motivo para no quedarte aquí?

-Pues vera… a lo largo de todos estos años, hemos vivido en una sociedad muy mal hablada y no se vería nada bien que una mujer que esta comprometida se quede lejos de su aldea, por eso no puedo quedarme aquí, ahora si me disculpa me retiro, vámonos Kohaku

-Ehh… si- dicho esto se tomaron de las manos fingiendo ser una pareja y salieron de ahí, una vez fuera, subieron a Kirara con la intención de dirigirse al pueblo, pero una vez montados en Kirara Rin hablo

-Perdón por meterte en todo esto Kohaku, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor

-Tranquila, esta bien, entonces desde ahora seremos una pareja en frente de Sesshomaru, eh?

-Pues parece que si, lo siento, yo me encargare de explicarle esto a la chica que te gusta

-Tranquila, creo que ella lo entenderá

-Eso espero, y bien, ¿me dirás quien es?

-em… no

-Entonces no te hablare

-Tienes que hablarme, después de todo estamos comprometidos, no?

-Gracias por recordarme la estupidez que cometí

-De nada, para eso estoy yo

-Cállate y apresúrate a llegar al pueblo

Estuvieron viajando aproximadamente unas horas y llegaron al pueblo al atardecer donode todos se extrañaron mucho de la rapidez con la cual habían vuelto de su viaje y quisieron averiguar el porque, entonces a Rin no le quedo mas remedio que explicar la idea desesperada que tuvo en esa situación y como lo sobrellevaria…

* * *

**_Wiii w ya termino el cap 3, muy cortito cierto, pues ahora los hare asi, cortitos pero en menos tiempo ;)  
_**_**Yeahh! gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a partir de hoy hare una seccion para responder los reviews ya que algunos no los puedos responder por mensaje privado, asi que... aqui vamos:  
**_

_**Asuna-Ririchiyo:**__Pues aqui esta la ortografia arreglada (mas o menos), los dialogos no se como mejorarlos pero seguire intentandolo, gracias por el review y por el apoyo n.n_

_**lisa:** Gracias por tu gran apoyo y claro que lo mirara con rencor, si no me crees vuelve a leer este cap :v y vaya que esta enojada, lo quiere matar, pero seamos realistas, no puede u.u_

**_xmomo-chan:_** _El sufrira jejej *spolier super escondido* okey, quisiera haber hecho que Rin le diera una cacheta pero lamentablemente ahora el es rey, y pues sufrira de otra forma, me alegra que te haya gustado y aqui esta la actualizacion n.n_

**_Okey, concluyendo con esto de los reviews me despido, hasta la siguiente actualizacion n.n  
matta ne nwn_**


End file.
